world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
House Al-Ul
The origins root of this great house of Prasia began with a warlord named Fayyad Al-Ul, who led one of the largest tribes in ancient Prasia. Due to the lack of large amount of fields on which to grow crops, Early Prasian tribes would often go to war over the oases scattered throughout the nation and even for camels, as these animals were invaluable when crossing the desert. As The Au-Ul was one of the largest tribes at the time, they had to dedicate much effort to fending off the several smaller tribes that would try to bunch up at the weak point in their defense and overwhelm them. To help their cause, Fayyad married the daughter of the chieftain of the house Mudar, thus giving him access to the large amount of camels they had and to the Mudar , they got access to the oases under Al-Ul control. This union of the tribes was the first form of the Prasian government and even to this day, the Mudar family is honored as a powerful house in Prasia second only to the Al-Ul. Eventually due to increasing pressure from other tribes, Fayyad got the idea to unite the other tribes under his rule and so called a conference of them all, shaking hands with those who agreed and then he murdered the rest who didn’t. By doing this, he started a large civil war that would result in his death, but also the ascension to the Al-Ul as the new leading family under the head of his son Fayyad the second. Fayyad the second immediately began building Prasia as a respectable nation and is often credited as the one who brought Prasia to a national power. He set about setting up mines to take advantage of Prasia's natural wealth of metals, and set up a spice trade route along which many of Prasia’s greatest cities would be founded. But it also Fayyad the second who refused to send aid to the nations who were in threat of succumbing to the Myridian military, it was said this decision was the one that would spell later tragedies and nearly bring about the end of the empire. With the rest of the continent conquered, Myridia and Prasia found themselves as the two main powerhouses of the country. Still fresh off the conquest, Myridia immediately turned it’s large power to the conquest of Prasia in a conflict that became known as “The Dance of the Desert Viper.” In the resulting conflict, Fayyad the second had grown too old to lead the army directly and so left the job to his heir, Prince Aakil, son of Fayyad the Second of house Al-Ul and his wife Queen Abal. In the resulting conflict, though Prasia had sustained heavy damage to both economy and people, they managed to defeat the Myridian army, slaying princess Georgiana and also putting a permanent dent into the pride of Myridia. As a result of this conflict, Myridia and Prasia signed a nonaggression treaty which allowed Persia to expand to its outermost limit which it has kept to this day. After the death of his father, Prince Aakil became king and and married a minor noble girl named Luja. Together they had a daughter, who they named Raha Al-Ul. However with her birth, the golden age Prasia had been enjoying since the war with Myridia would come to an end as Raha was a very paranoid woman who would change the face of Prasian society, forever. Raha never showed any signs of her later terrible acts in her childhood, often getting along with the other children just fine. Though she did tend to be somewhat anti-social, preferring to work on projects on her own. This problem only became worse after the untimely death of her father due to a wound he received in the war that became infected. The day she became queen the highest court nobles were ordered forward and executed on grounds of treasons against the royalty. This was the beginning of her bloody reign as she would daily have beheadings and hangings and even sometimes boiling and cookings of those she suspected to plot against her. Even with this, she set up the Prasian secret police to hunt people outside of the capital and demanded much more money into the army, the army gradually growing over the years, causing more than one eyebrowed raised on the part of Myridia. It seemed Raha was planning a war against the Myridian empire on the basis that the continent of Amoroth in it’s whole was a birthright to the Prasians and thus they had a right to drive out those who would deny them their “heritage”. this reign was stopped and a war prevented however, when agents of the Prasian government working together with the Myridian, assassinated her. However the damage had been done as her grandson Ir’sa took the throne at age 17. Yes not her son or her stepdaughter as both had been killed. The grand child had only been spared due to his god parents hiding him away from his murderous grandmother until he was of age. Now at 48 with a wife of his own and several children, Ir’sa shows signs of his grandmother’s blood thirstiness but in a much more subdued way. He seems to enjoy having his two daughters and one son competing against each other so they might never band together to dethrone him. Overall he at least seems to be a competent leader, though he seems to never want to leave the capital, usually sending diplomat and representatives in his place. The only times he would be persuaded to leave the capital, is if it seems Prasia‘s security was at risk and even then he would have all manners of protection for himself. In recent years, Prasia entered into a fierce war once more with their neighbor of Myridia, due to the death of a Myridian royal official on the border between the nations. As the war waged on, though Myrdia's military easily proved the more powerful, the terrain and natural hazard of the Prasian southern desert plains was proving enough to prevent any major sieges upon most of the major cities, not to mention the lack of trees to build siege weapons with. However, a far more dangerous threat to the rule of the Al-Ul brewed within the very boundaries of the nation itself. As the war with Myridia began to fade, and it seemed peace might yet come, a rebel faction within the nation took it's opportunity. Acting with alien agents from the Southern Federation, they managed to swiftly dispatch the king and queen, plunging the country once more into war. Though the death of the king and queen ensured that part of Prasia would be lost, they had failed to kill the heirs. Most say this is the key event that prevented all of Prasia from being swallowed up into the Southern Federation. Even now though, the newly crowned king is struggling with all his might to maintain the soverign rights of his nation's people.